


Sleepovers

by Vampiricalthorns



Series: Solangelo One-Shots [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Coming Out, Cuddling, Disney's Hercules, F/M, Fluff, How do you actually tag things, Kissing, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampiricalthorns/pseuds/Vampiricalthorns
Summary: In which The Seven plan a sleepover in Cabin 13 without Nico's knowledge, Nico gets soaked with orange juice and everyone gets their suspicion confirmed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to @illegalhaiku (tumblr) for beta reading this! Like, you're awesome!

~*~

“What is this? You guys are seriously planning a sleepover in my cabin? Without telling me?” Nico di Angelo was glaring down at them, arms crossed over his Simple Plan t-shirt. “Are you out of your minds?”

“We- um, we were going to tell you, but you’ve been busy all morning. What have you been doing, anyway? You weren’t in the cabin when I checked earlier, so I looked around, but I couldn’t find you,” Percy said, looking up at his cousin.

“I was doing important things for my father as well as getting my weekly check-up in the infirmary,” Nico said, slumping down on the bench next to Piper. “I swear, Solace is crazy! He got me up at 7 am. _7 am_!”

Nico groaned and poured himself a cup of coffee. “Fuck me. I’m too tired, it’s too bright outside and too much noi- wah!”

“Now, now, Death Boy. You shouldn’t be that grumpy. It’s a beautiful day,” Will Solace said happily, his hand clasped tightly over Nico’s mouth. “And for your information, I’m ADHD, not crazy. There’s a difference if you didn’t know.”

“Hello there, Will. Nico seems to be quite annoyed with the time you wake him up at. Why exactly do you wake him up at 7?” Annabeth asked, shooting Piper a look, who in return gave a subtle nod.

“I thought that Nico would prefer his check-ups before the infirmary gets too busy in the morning,” Will said before letting out a girly shriek when Nico licked his hand. “Nico! That’s unhygienic! Do you know how many germs-?”

“Oh, shut up, Solace.” Nico said tiredly, taking a big gulp of his coffee. “I’ve heard your voice almost all morning. It’s annoying, so keep quiet until I’ve finished this cup of coffee.”

“You know you love me, Death Boy!” Will said happily as he walked away from the table towards his own cabin’s table. Nico, in the middle of another gulp of coffee, choked and spit out the bitter liquid while blushing violently. He turned around. “Solace!”

Percy and Leo (who had come back one week earlier), snickered. “Well, you and Solace have been getting pretty well lately. You sure that there’s nothing going on?” Leo asked innocently.

The Son of Hades glared at Leo, though the effect was muted by the red still tinting his cheeks. He opened his mouth to say something but ended up closing it again as he tightened his grip on the white, chipped coffee mug. “Just shut up Valdez. It’s too early.”

“Anyway, back to the sleepover. We were planning to have it on Friday. Frank, Reyna and Hazel are coming over from New Rome, too. What do you say to that, Nico? Sound like a good idea?” Piper asked.

“Yeah, whatever.” Nico muttered, the dark liquid in his cup being a good distraction from staring at Will.

“Great!” Percy exclaimed, knocking over his glass of orange juice by accident. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. The orange juice spilt over the table before dripping onto Nico’s lap and t-shirt.

Nico’s face first contorted into a grimace showing disgust, but it was quickly replaced by a mask of carefully controlled anger.

“I’m so sor- Nico!” Percy yelled as Nico stormed out of the pavilion.

~*~

 

Nico stormed into his cabin, slamming the door shut behind him before pulling off his shirt, throwing it into the laundry bin. He sighed and started to pace back and forth. “They planned a sleepover in _my_ cabin, without telling me? Are you kidding me?”

Nico grumbled before walking over to his dresser, finding a new pair of black pants before replacing his currently orange juice soaked ones with the new pair. Deciding that he wasn’t going to leave his cabin anytime soon, he just kept his shirt off.

“Nico?” Nico turned around to face the door of his cabin. The person who had called his name was Will.

“Hey, Sunshine,” Nico mumbled, watching Will shut the door before coming up to him to pull him into an embrace. Nico instantly hugged Will back, hiding his face in the crook of Will’s neck.

“What happened there, angel? I saw you running out of the pavilion earlier. Did anything happen?”

“Percy-fucking-Jackson spilt orange juice all over me,” Nico muttered. “On my favourite Simple Plan t-shirt, too.”

Will kissed Nico’s forehead. “I’m sure it’s going to be fine. Now, what’s happening with that sleepover on Friday?”

~*~

 

It was finally Friday and Will was a little nervous.

“Are you completely sure that it would be okay for me to sleep over too?” Will asked Nico an hour before the others were supposed to come.

“Of course. I already told them, and noo unless you get, like, an emergency call from the infirmary, it’ll be fine,” Nico said, running his fingers through Will’s hair. “They like you. You’ve saved all of them with your healing. Not letting you be friends with us would kinda be a lousy way to repay you, don’t you think?”

 

Will laughed and kissed Nico’s nose. “Yeah, I suppose. Now, what do you say to some more kissing and cuddling before the others arrive?”

Nico pulled away from the kiss a while later. “They’re going to be here any minute now. We better clean up a bit.”

Nico looked around and on the bed they were sitting on. Pillows and blankets were messed up on the bed, and a couple had even fallen to the floor.

“Yeah, it looks messy, and we wouldn’t want the others to get any ideas, would we?” Will said, moving so that he was sitting up instead on laying on top of Nico.

“Definitely not,” Nico agreed. “Come on, let’s pick up these pillows.”

~*~

A couple minutes after they had fixed the bed, the door to the Hades Cabin opened. In came Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Calypso and Reyna, all of them equipped with blankets pillows, bags of snacks, games and movies.

Nico was sitting with his back against the headboard of his bed playing Pokémon X, while Will was sitting at the foot of the bed reading a medical journal.

“Hey guys,” Percy said as he dumped everything in his arms on another bed before sitting down next to Nico. “What game are you playing, Neeks?”

“Pokémon X,” Nico muttered absently. “Could you be quiet for a moment? I’m trying to beat the fourth gym.”

“Nico, you’ve been trying to beat that gym for an hour. How hard can it be? Will asked, looking up from an article about the immune system.

“Weak Pokémon,” Nico mumbled unhappily. “Forgot to heal them.”

“Let’s put that away now. I have a movie we need to watch,” Leo said, holding up a DVD. “Okay, so how many here have seen Disney’s Hercules?”

~*~

“Wait, my dad has flaming hair and is the evil guy in this movie?” Nico asked, eyes wide open as he stared at the TV screen. “And Deimos and Phobos works for him? How inaccurate is this movie?”

“Extremely inaccurate,” Will said happily. “But, you gotta admit, the way they portrayed my dad isn’t too bad.”

“This movie is confusing. The Greek names are hard to remember. Artemis is Diana, right?” Frank asked Hazel, who nodded.

“Are everybody ready to continue now that everyone is over the shock of seeing the Disney version of their parents?” Leo asked excitedly before pressing ‘play’.

~*~

After the Hercules movie was over, Leo started Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone. It was already well past curfew and most of them had already gotten quite a bit of caffeine and sugar into their system.

The couples had also crawled closer to each other. Annabeth was sitting on Percy’s lap, Frank had an arm wrapped around Hazel’s waist, Piper was sitting in between Jason’s legs and Leo’s head was placed on Calypso’s lap.

Reyna was sitting right next to Nico and Will. She looked happy enough, even though most of her friends were in relationships, and she wasn’t- as far as Nico knew. Though, he suspected that there was something between her and Rachel.

Nico himself wanted nothing more than to cuddle up to Will, but he knew that he couldn’t. They weren’t out yet.

To be honest, Nico wasn’t scared of the camp’s reaction or the mortal world. He couldn’t care less about _their_ opinion. No, he was afraid that his friends would think he was a freak and push him away.

Of course, Percy and Annabeth had seemed supportive, so had Jason and Reyna, but he didn’t know about Leo, Piper, Calypso, Hazel or Frank.

“Are you okay, Nico? You seem kinda… distracted. Is something wrong?” Reyna whispered in a voice so quiet that only Nico could hear it. Nico debated with himself for a couple seconds if he would tell her. He and Will had talked about it. Will had been ready to tell everyone since the day they got together, but Nico felt like he was still somewhat connected to the 1940s. He was scared of being left alone, of being hated, so they hadn’t come out to camp yet.

“Well, um… so, you know that I’m gay, right?” Nico whispered back. “Well, um, I… me and Will… we’ve been dating for four months.”

Reyna smiled. “I knew there was something you didn’t tell me. Also, you know that none of the others in this room will judge you. I’ve already talked to them, y’know, their opinion on the LGBT community. None of them has anything against it.”

“Really?” Nico said in a low voice. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Will smiling at him before asking a silent question. Nico straightened up a little and sat closer to Will before connecting their lips in a gentle kiss.

Reyna smiled, and soon after, the rest of the Seven turned to look at them, smiling.

“I knew they were together,” Annabeth whispered to the rest of them.

~*~

The next morning, the Seven and Reyna found Will and Nico asleep and cuddled together with matching small smiles on their faces.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: https://winglessvampire.tumblr.com/


End file.
